devilsrejectsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Devil's Rejects
The Devil's Rejects is a 2005 American horror film written and directed by Rob Zombie, and the sequel to his 2003 film House of 1000 Corpses. The film is centered on the run of three members of the psychopathic antagonist family from the previous film, now seen as villainous protagonists, with Sid Haig, Bill Moseley, and Zombie's wife Sheri Moon Zombie reprising their roles, with Leslie Easterbrook replacing Karen Black as the matriarch. The film was released on July 22, 2005, to minor commercial success and mixed but more positive reviews over its predecessor. At the time of release and in the years since, the film has garnered a cult following. This is the final film of Matthew McGrory before his death the same year (although McGrory did have an uncredited posthumous cameo in 2017's The Evil Within, which was filmed in 2002). The film's DVD release is dedicated to his "loving memory". Overview In Ruggsville, Texas, the police under the command of Sheriff John Quincy Wydell attack the house of the sadistic serial killers Firefly family (a.k.a. The Devil's Reject) and they arrest mother Firefly, but Otis B. Driftwood and Baby Firefly escape from the siege. Tiny is wandering nearby the house and also escapes. Otis and Baby call their friend, the mad clown Captain Spaulding and they schedule to reunite at an isolated motel in the desert. When Otis and Baby arrive, they kidnap two families of singers, using sadism and violence against the harmless people. Meanwhile, Sheriff Wydell promises to capture and kill the runaways, seeking revenge for the death of his brother, the Deputy George Wydell. Plot Summary Seven months after the events in House of 1000 Corpses, the Texas State Police start making a full-scale attack against the murderous Firefly family residence for the 1,000+ murders and disappearances that they have caused over the previous several years. Tiny is MIA, Rufus is killed and Mother Firefly is taken into custody. But two of the family members (Otis B. Driftwood and Baby) escape. The duo seek refuge at a run-down hotel, where they brutally torture, molest, and murder two couples before meeting up with Baby's father Captain Spaulding. In doing so, they evade a massive Texas Ranger dragnet, as well as a group of equally murderous bounty hunters led by Sheriff John Quincey Wydell, whose brother was killed by Mother Firefly in the last movie. Wydell wants to avenge his brother's death, and the countless other victims of the Fireflys, but slowly loses his sanity continuing his chase against the killers. The surviving Firefly clan gather at a whorehouse owned by Captain Spaulding's brother by adoption, Charlie Altamont, where he offers them shelter from the police. Charlie is pressured by Wydell to give the Rejects up. The sheriff takes the family back to the Firefly house where he proceeds to torture them in ways not unlike the ways they tortured their own victims; among them are nailing Otis's hands to his chair, and tormenting Baby over the death of her mother (whom Wydell killed earlier). He lights the house on fire and leaves Otis and Spaulding to burn while taking Baby outside to torture her. Charlie Altamont returns to save his family, but is brutally axed by Wydell. It is only the last minute intervention of Tiny that saves the Firefly family; the giant returns and snaps Wydell's neck. The Rejects are saved and share a brief tearful reunion. Tiny decides to go back into the burning house to die alone and Otis, Baby and Spaulding escape in Charlie's car. The film's final scene has the trio driving into the middle of a police barricade, with no sound heard except Lynyrd Skynyrd's Freebird. As the tempo of the last portion of the song increases, they grab their guns and go forward in a final blaze of glory before being shot by the police. While it is assumed the trio died at the end of the film, photos from 3 From Hell show all three characters alive and either in prison or on their way to court. Major Characters *Otis B. Driftwood *Baby Firefly *Captain Spaulding *Tiny *Rufus T. Firefly *Mother Firefly *Sheriff John Quincy Wydell *Officer Ray Dobson *Charlie Altamont *Roy Sullivan *Gloria Sullivan *Wendy Banjo *Adam Banjo *Rondo *Billy Ray Snapper *Candy Groups *The Devil's Rejects *The Firefly Family *The Unholy Two *Banjo and Sullivan Locations *Firefly Farmhouse *Kahiki Palms Motel *Charlie Altamont's Brothel *Charlie's Frontier Funtown *Ruggsville *Ruggsville Police Dept. Deaths *Four Police Officers get killed during a shootout between the Firefly Family. *Rufus 'R.J.' Jr. is shot to death by the police during the shootout between the Firefly family and the police. *Woman In Opening Credits gets stabbed in the back by Otis while Baby held her down. *Nurse Marcia (from deleted scene) gets her throat torn out by Dr. Satan. *Dr. Satan possibly flatlines after killing Marcia. *Jimmy Cracker gets shot in the head by Otis. *Roy Sullivan gets his head bashed in with a log by Otis. *Adam Banjo gets shot in the neck and his face cut off by Otis. *Gloria Sullivan bleeds to death after Baby throws a knife at her chest. *Wendy Banjo gets run over by a truck after running in the middle of the street wearing Adam's face. *Mother Firefly gets stabbed to death by Sheriff Wydell. *Casey gets her throat slit by Rondo. *Candy gets shot in the head by Billy Ray Snapper. *Charlie Altamont gets hacked to death with an axe by Sheriff Wydell. *Sheriff John Quincy Wydell gets his neck snapped by Tiny. *Tiny Firefly commits suicide by walking into a burning house. Trivia *There are a couple of references to the "Manson Family" in the film. Bill Moseley's character, Otis "I am here to do the Devil's work" is a paraphrase of the first words Charles "Tex" Watson, one of the "Family", said to Voytek Frykowski before murdering him and four others in 1969. Steve Railsback, who played Charles Manson in the movie Helter Skelter, has a cameo as police officer Ken Dwyer. *Dr. Satan and Grandpa Hugo do not appear in the film. Dennis Fimple, the actor who portrayed Grandpa Hugo, died before Rejects was made and Rob omitted his role out of respect. Dr. Satan's scenes were removed because Rob deemed them too out of place but were present on the DVD's special features. *Several characters names are borrowed from characters portrayed by the Marx Brothers. *Natasha Lyonne tried out for the role of Candy. *Rob Zombie originally intended to create all of the special effects using only techniques available in the 1970s, but time constraints prevented this. *Karen Black and Robert Mukes did not return to reprise their roles from the first film, so they were replaced by Leslie Easterbrook and Tyler Mane respectively. *The Firefly House is different from the one from 1000 Corpses. Rob attempted to use it, but deemed it unworkable. *In the first film, Otis was an albino. Rob Zombie felt that this was too cartoonish for the sequel's tone and had Otis be of regular pigmentation. *Priscilla Barnes originally auditioned for the role of Mother Firefly and Spaulding's dream prostitute, and Leslie Easterbrook originally auditioned for the role of Gloria. *The photo of Mary Knowles that Wydell staples onto Baby's chest is not Jennifer Jostyn, her actress from 1000 Corpses. *In the first film, the sheriff of Ruggsville County is Drake Huston, not John Quincy Wydell. This is explained in the now defunct Ruggsville Police tie-in website to coincide with Rejects, in which it was stated that Huston retired. *Quite a few of the characters names are borrowed from characters portrayed by the Marx Brothers. Category:General wiki templates Category:Movies